terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Barellin Nightfang
Barellin is a psychotic Demonkin assassin. Once a Goblin of low rank, Barellin Nightfang took up his surname in honor of his new found power as a Demonkin, and became a master of stealth and psycho illusions, using his Demonic magic to play with his victim's minds before killing them outright. History Barellin was once a Goblin, a race of short green skinned humanoids that are inherently evil and thrive on the chaos of others, but unlike his devious brethren, Barellin had a rare emotional capacity that outdid the standard Goblin's. His emotions, though not anywhere close to the capacity of humans, were far greater than an average Goblin, and as he grew up among his tribe, he was belittled for it, and more often than not had to defend himself. By the time he had reached the stage of young adulthood at 35 years of age, Barellin had slain three Goblins that dared question his strength and ferocity, earning a name for himself in the Goblin community. Then when things just were beginning to look up for him, the Demon known as Ugrulthlan traveled to Yemmene, and brought the Goblins out of their mountain holes, promising them prosperity and the chance to kill the wretched Yotimirans . Goblins joined the Demon's ranks in droves, and Barellin's tribe was one of the first to be brought to the front lines of the beginnings of war preperations. At forty two years of age, Barellin engaged in the conflict between Prince Nicholas Gregosian’s adventurers and Ugrulthlan’s armies of Goblins, losing his brother in the process. Showing his sadness on the battlefield, Barellin’s brother, Grinstill berated him for being a weakling, and kicked him away as his last living action. Barellin returned to the unnamed fortress where Ugrulthlan’s first army had become located, and in the evening he was caught out of bed and flogged for his insolence. On the whipping post, Barellin showed his great courage and strength by not emitting any sound even though the Demonkin that whipped him was ruthless in the beatings. Barellin passed out and later awoke to the Demonkin who used the sword, Ezra’Duhl to turn the Goblin into a Demonkin against his will. Upon being set free, Barellin murdered his creator at the bidding of his “second mind”, the voice that speaks to him through metal whispers. After escaping the fortress with a great amount of stolen gold, Ezra’Duhl, and wandering off into the wild, Barellin learned to use his new gifts such as his acute hearing, night vision, enhanced strength and agility, and ability to meld into his surroundings, to his advantage. He honed his killing talents, preferring to play with his prey’s mind before moving in for the kill. His “second mind” as well as the demon’s blood and his goblin heritage helped mold him into a psychotic killer, but as he traversed through Yemmene, something strange happened. A red skinned Orc along with a large party of Orcs came across his camp in the daytime, and stole his satchel of Gold, as well as Ezra’Duhl. He managed to tail the party until he reached their ship. Stowing away, Barellin managed to keep himself hidden all the way to Yotimire until he was caught by a young Orc scout in the lower levels of the ship. Barellin promised to spare his life if he returned him his gold and let him go free, but the Orc was killed by the newly corrupted Gorgol , who wielded Ezra’Duhl as his own, and Barellin was forced to flee the ship before he was found. Category:Canon Category:Characters